Jack's Christmas Wish
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: My 2011 Christmas story for the Hooking up at the Office Christmas Party prompt. HP with tons of Jack cuteness!


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright so I promised TigerLily888 that I would take part in the Hooking up at the Office Christmas Party prompt and since I was already planning on doing a Criminal Minds Xmas story this year, this saves me the trouble of coming up with an idea! *pauses* Okay, that made me sound lazy. Shut it, Katie. Anywho! So, the prompt title kinda gives away the plot of the story so I really can't say anything else without giving away the entire story. So, without further delay, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *pauses* That is depressing...

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared at the flier in her hand. An office Christmas party. How the hell had they gotten Aaron to agree to this? Course it did say kids were invited so that was probably what did it. A chance for Jack to interact with the team without the gathering being caused by a horrible, life altering event.

Glancing at the bottom of the page, Emily almost laughed.

_'Not mandatory but attendance is strongly suggested'_

"Prentiss," Emily looked up as Aaron stopped beside her desk. "you're here late."

Emily set the paper down and nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to finish my paperwork." she nodded to the paper. "You actually approved this?"

Aaron gave a smile. "Actually Jack did. I had a few days to think it over so I asked him what he thought about it." he leaned on Emily's desk and crossed his arms. "If I remember right, his exact words were, 'Why are you still thinking, Daddy? I wanna see the team!'"

Emily laughed. She could very easily hear the young Hotchner saying that. "And really, who can say no to your son?"

Aaron gave a huff but his smile ruined it. "Exactly."

"Well then, I guess I can't disappoint him." Emily said. "Beside, it gets me out of my mother's Christmas thing."

Aaron actually winced. "She still has those?"

Emily nodded sadly. "Unfortunately." she stood from her seat and started gathering her things, not paying any attention to the fact that she was working around Aaron, who was still leaning on the desk. "But like I said, now I have a reason not to go."

"Ah, but you still have to call your mother and tell her," Aaron pointed out.

Emily paused before glaring at her boss. "I hate you."

Aaron laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily paced her apartment. "Mother, I can't come. Because I an obligation for work. No I will not try and get out of it. The entire team is going for Hotch's son." she held back an eye roll. "Jack is important to all of us, Mother and I will not break my word. You'll see me at New Years. Goodnight."

Before she could properly vent to her empty apartment, a knock at her door stopped the words. Setting her phone down, Emily quickly went to see who was there. Looking through the peep hole, she was surprised to see Aaron and Jack on the other side but let them in none the less.

"This is a surprise," Emily said, smiling at Jack who was beaming at her from his father's arms.

"Well when I informed Jack that you would be attending the party, he insisted we come right over so he could thank you." Aaron said. "I tried to get him to wait but,"

Emily laughed at the slightly annoyed look Aaron gave his son. "Let me guess, puppy dog pout?"

Aaron nodded as Jack wiggled to get down. Once the six year old's feet touched the ground, he launched himself at Emily and hugged her legs tightly.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Emily!"

Emily smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "You're more then welcome sweetie." she knelt down as Jack released her. "But you know, this could have waited for the party."

Jack nodded. "Yeah but," he dropped his voice to a little kid whisper. "Daddy wanted to see you too."

Emily smiled as she saw a blush cross Aaron's face. "Yeah? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm going to the party then."

Jack nodded. "Yup!"

Aaron held back a groan. His son was as bad as his brother Sean. "Okay Jack, let's let Emily go back to what she was doing. It's almost your bath time."

Emily watched Jack's smile melt away as he scowled. "Bath time, huh?"

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't like baths."

Emily looked shocked. Only Aaron could tell it was for Jack's benefit. "Don't like baths? But bath time is just another play time! They've even got special toys for it. Don't you have special toys for the bath?"

Jack shook his head and repeated himself. "I don't like baths."

Emily smirked. Well now she knew what to get Jack for Christmas. "Just you wait, Mr. Hotchner, come Christmas you'll have a whole new reason to like baths."

Jack looked skeptical but nodded. "Kay." he kissed Emily's cheek. "Bye Miss Emily."

Emily gave him a hug. "See you soon sweetie." she smiled up at Aaron. "You too, Hotch."

Aaron huffed. "See you tomorrow, Prentiss."

Jack gave his father a look. "Her name's Emily, Daddy!"

Emily stifled a laugh as Aaron huffed again. His son was playing match maker.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, _Emily_," Aaron repeated, putting emphasis on Emily's name.

Emily let out a laugh as Aaron and Jack walked away. Looks like the Christmas party just got a bit more interesting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The day of the Christmas party, Aaron had let everyone go home at three so the office could be decorated and they could get ready. The entire team was coming, each planning on bringing a gift for both Jack and Henry. Gifts between the team members had been exchanged during their morning briefing. It had been agreed that this party was for the kids. A happy setting where they didn't have to worry about someone being upset or missing.

"So, you gonna tell her?"

Aaron glared at his little brother as he finished wrapping the story book that Jack had picked out for Henry. "You put Jack up to this, didn't you?"

Sean laughed and shook his head. "Other way around, brother. Your son enlisted me." he shrugged. "He just wants his daddy happy again."

Aaron sighed. He would admit that after the loss of Haley and while Emily was gone, putting on a smile was difficult. But he had thought he'd done a good job of hiding it around Jack.

"He's your son, Aaron." Sean said, almost reading his brother's mind. "Even if you put up the best poker face, he knows." a smirk crossed his face again. "So, gonna tell her?"

Aaron threw the tape at Sean. "Mind your own business."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the decorated bullpen and found herself fiddling with the skirt of her modest red dress. The neck scooped but not too low and the sleeves came down to her elbows while the skirt reached just above her knees. It wasn't too tight and the skirt flowed around her legs when she walked. The only thing she accented it with was a silver heart that held a ruby on one side and three small diamonds on the other around her neck.

"Look at you peaches!"

Emily smiled as she returned Garcia's hug. "Hey Pen," she looked over her friend's red and green get up. "Always dressed for the occasion, aren't we?"

Garcia smiled. "Of course and you look amazing." her smile turned into a grin. "Dressing up for someone?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she fought a blush. "Just dressed up for the party."

Garcia's face clearly said she didn't believe Emily but she let it drop as Morgan called her attention from across the room. Emily shook her head as the two kissed under the mistletoe that was hanging over the break room. She made a mental note to avoid that area.

"Miss Emily!"

Emily barely had time to brace herself before Jack collided with her. "Hey buddy," she picked the little boy up and looked over his dark green dress shirt and jeans. "Look at you, so handsome."

Jack giggled. "You came!"

Emily laughed. "Of course I did. You knew I was coming. And guess what?"

Jack went wide eyed. "What?"

Emily held up the present she'd been holding. "I brought you a Christmas present."

Jack threw his arms up. "YAY!"

Emily laughed again. "Let's go over to my desk so you can open it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave glanced up as he heard Jack's giggled and Emily's voice. He smiled as he saw the two at Emily's desk, Jack sitting on the woman's lap as she explained something to him.

"Hey Jen, Spence," he got the two's attention. "look at this."

The two turned but it wasn't Emily and Jack he was pointing at. It was Aaron, who was standing in his office door way, a smile on his face as he watched his son with Emily.

"Think anything will happen tonight?" JJ asked Dave as she adjusted Henry, who was playing with the toy wand Reid had gotten him.

Dave shrugged. "All depends if the youngest Hotchner plans on giving up her attention."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Reid said as Sean walked over to Emily and Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Jack," Sean got his nephew's attention. He was getting sick of watching his brother watch Emily and decided to speed up the plan. "Morgan and Garcia got something they wanna show you."

"Really?" Jack looked at Emily. "I'm gonna go see Mr. Morgan and Miss Garcia, Emily okay?"

Emily smiled. "Alright and I'll be right here when you get back."

Jack shook his head. "Go talk to Daddy."

Emily nodded. "Deal."

Jack hopped off Emily's lap and she watched him go off with Sean before turning her eyes to her boss, who was still watching her from his office. Giving herself a small shake, Emily stood up, straightened her dress and walked up the short stairs to stand before Aaron.

"You have been watching us," Emily said bluntly. Why beat around the bush when Jack had laid the path down for her?

Aaron smiled and took Emily's lead. "I have, yes." he let his eyes wander over her outfit now that he could see the full thing. "You look beautiful."

Emily blushed a bit. "Thanks," she waved a hand at his jeans and deep blue shirt. "You actually own something other then a suit."

Aaron chuckled. "Yes, Emily I do. I don't live in suits, you know."

Emily cocked a brow. "In the last six years, I've seen you out of a suit three times."

Aaron looked mildly surprised. "You counted?"

Emily shrugged. "Hard to forget." she glanced down at the bath toys that littered her desk top. "Think he'll actually use them?"

"Oh I'm sure if you came over a couple of times a week he could be talked into it." Aaron said casually.

Emily looked back at him. "You're giving me an open invitation to your place?"

Aaron nodded. "I am." he exhaled. "I think we both know what Jack is up to tonight, Em and if you're okay with it, I have no objections to giving him what he really wants for Christmas."

Emily felt her breath leave her. She couldn't believe Aaron had actually said that. "And what exactly does he want?"

"Me happy," Aaron said simply. "and I know being with you would make me happy."

Emily let a soft smile fall over her face. "Being with you would make me happy too."

Both gathering their courage, they met for a gentle and sweet kiss that had their coworkers breaking into applause and Jack and Henry giggling.

"I don't think Jack's the only one who wanted you happy," Emily said softly.

Aaron chuckled. "I think you might be right."

He hugged Emily close as they turned to face the team.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Jack called from Sean's arms.

Aaron smiled. "Merry Christmas, buddy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So much fluff! And I have NO idea how Jack ended up match maker. It just happened. Alright there it is kids, my 2011 Criminal Minds Christmas story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Merry Christmas everyone!

End Transmission


End file.
